The Story of Sam Jonas Brothers FanFic
by AGoldenMinute
Summary: A story about Nick Jonas and his best friend Sam... see what happens between them if anything does from both POVs. Kevin and Joe's POV are also included. Slightly humorous, story is better than the summary. My first fanfic, please review! :
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

It was the first day of school and Nick Jonas was both excited and nervous. Since it was going to be his first actual time in a real High School he wasn't sure what he should expect. His brother Joe was going to be there, but of course he would be in another grade, and Nick did not expect to see much of him. The principal walked him to his first class and introduced him.

"Everybody, this is Nick Jonas. He is a new student here so I expect you all to show him your best."

Nick smiled feebly and gave a half-wave to the class, where most of the girls were already giggling and whispering.

_Wait, only most of them? _Nick thought. _That's a change. Usually it's all of them, not that it matters. I think I like it this way._

Nick was right. All of the girls but one were looking his way. He looked at the red haired girl in the back row, the only one ignoring him. She was looking down at the papers in front of her and looked incredibly bored.

"Nick," said his teacher, Mrs. Santefir. "You can sit in the back, next to Sam." She pointed towards the red haired girl, undoubtedly Sam. At the sound of her name Sam looked up and saw Nick coming to the other side of her table. She gave him a half smile, as if she'd rather be anywhere but here, and Nick wondered why.

As Mrs. Santefir droned on and on Nick looked around. This sure was different from Home School. For one thing, all the girls were looking at him. Wait no, only most of them were. Sam, being the odd one out, was looking out the window listlessly. She sighed and looked back at her desk, glanced at Nick and then back out the window.

"Why-" Nick began, but suddenly the bell rang. Sam jumped up and raced to the door before Nick could say another word. The other girls were lingering in the classroom, watching him and waiting for him, still whispering and giggling.

"Hey, _Nick_," one girl said with emphasis on his name as if saying his name simply made her day. "What class do you have next?" She whipped out her schedule and compared it to his, sounding disappointed when discovering that they didn't share any classes. "Oh that sucks," Said the girl. "I could have shown you around the school." She came closer, wrapping her arm around his.

Nick pulled away. "Uh yeah that does suck but I've got to get to class now, sorry!" And he headed quickly out the door before anyone else could say anything.

He looked at his schedule and found the room he needed to go to next.

"Algebra." He said under his breath and began his way down the long twisted hallways.

He found the room two minutes after class had started and quietly tried to slip in, but the teacher saw him.

"Ah, you much be Mr. Jonas!" the teacher said as he looked up from his attendance records.

"Um, yeah that's me!" He said and flashed a quick smile. "Sorry I'm late, it's my first day and I got a little lost."

Some of the kids snickered at him while some of the girls made sad noises like "Awww, I would have helped him!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Jonas, I understand. You are off the hook as long as you promise to be here on time from now on." Said the teacher.

"I promise." Nick muttered.

"Good! Now you can take a seat over here next to Sam." The teacher said as he waved an absentminded hand towards the same girl in Nick's 1st period. She still looked bored but at least she wasn't crawling all over him like some of the girls looked like they wanted to do. Nick decided that he liked Sam and with her he was safe.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." She replied. And that was it.

As it turned out, Sam was in all of Nick's classes, and he sat next to her in most of them, so it seemed obvious that they become friends since they were stuck with each other everyday. Weeks went by and Sam and Nick became good friends, nothing more. At least, not yet. They talked together, laughed together, played together, and they were happy. They could count on each other. Sam had finally found someone she could totally relate to and talk to and Nick had finally found a girl who wasn't star struck every time she saw him. She figured that underneath Nick Jonas the celebrity was Nick Jonas the person, the regular teenage guy, and that sometimes he wanted to be seen and treated like a kid, not a star.

* * *

_Hey guys! I know this chapter is kinda boring but it gets better, I promise! Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think, I'm kind of new at this whole fan-fiction thing. :) If you have any ideas or suggestions or if you want to be in the story tell me or just REVIEW ! lol :) Chapter 2 is coming soon.. most likely sometime this week._


	2. Chapter 2

Nick came home and went directly to his room, pulled out his guitar and started singing.

_Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you.. It's true. _

Outside, Joe and Kevin were pressed up against the door.

"Is he singing _Hello Beautiful_?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah it sure sounds like it." Joe concluded. "And you know what that means…" He smiled a wry smile and opened the door. Nick turned around.

"Oh hey guys."

"Sooooooooo, Nick," Joe began as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh no. What does that mean?" said Nick.

"We heard you singing," Kevin said, "But not just any song."

"Nooo," Joe smiled. "We heard you singing a _love_ song. _You know._ And you know what that means Kevin?"

"No, what does it mean, Joe?" Kevin said to Joe, even though he knew very well what it meant. It just sounded better when Joe said it out loud.

"It means that our little Nicky here has a crush! On a girl! Yeah! That's right! Aren't we right? Yeah we're right! The only thing we don't know is who's the lucky girl who's head-over-heels for JB number 3?"

Nick put his head in his hands and groaned. "Go away."

"Not until we find out who it is. Maybe, Joseph, we should play the guessing game." Kevin smiled at his middle brother.

"Ohh lets!" Joe agreed.

"Is it Brenda?" Kevin poked Nick's side.

"Ugh.. no. Now go away." Nick grumbled.

"Katie?"

"NO now leave!"

"Madison? Amy? Sarah? Casey?"

"No, no, no and no! Now will you please leave me alone?" Nick really didn't want to play this game. He really didn't want to be here. He really didn't want his brothers to be here. He wanted to be out, having fun. He wanted to be at the movies, or at the park hanging out. He wanted to be anywhere but here, but most of all he wanted to be with---

"Sam. It's got to be Sam." Kevin concluded. Nick was silent.

"BROTHA YOU GOT IT!" Joe screamed and high-fived Kevin. "You got it! Admit it Nick it IS Sam, isn't it?!?"

Nick ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe.. I don't know.. it's complicated." He crossed his arms. "She's complicated. One moment she does this and the next she turns around and un-does it. I don't get her. I want to though. I mean, why can't it be THAT simple? Why can't she just give straight answers? Why does it always have to be hard on the guy? Why does—"

Kevin put his hands on Nick's back. "Whoa, little brother. Chill. Let's get things straight, you DO like her, correct?"

"Yeah of course I do she's my best friend."

"LIKE her like her. You know what I mean, don't act stupid. You want her. You want to be with her. You want to hold her hand and you want to hug and kiss her, but most of all you want HER to want you and you want HER to want to be with you and you want HER to want to hold YOUR hand and hug and kiss YOU. Correct?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I do."

"And does she want this?"

Nick was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. I really don't. She's never.. well.. I dunno. I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything at the moment though."

"Are you sure you don't like pickles with cinnamon toast?" Joe, who had been unusually quiet asked.

"Uh yeah." Said Nick. "That I am sure of."

The next day was Saturday, and Nick and Sam were hanging out at his house. They were in the backyard just hanging on Frankie's swing set. Nick was hanging upside down from the top, his face level with Sam's, who was sitting on a swing.

"What did you think of that Biology test we had on Friday?" she asked.

"Ahh, I dunno. It was kind of hard I guess. I didn't really study though so I dunno." He did know though. He was just too busy trying not to stare at Sam while she was watching. But wow was she pretty, even in her old blue hoodie and worn jeans. She never did anything with her dark red hair, it lay simply across her shoulders now as she sat with him.

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't the awkward kind. It was the nice, soft kind where they could concentrate on other things. Well, she could try. She had been trying to shake this feeling she had recently felt about Nick. She wasn't sure what it was, whether it was good or bad or not. It was just… different. She looked at him now, hanging upside down beside her. She studied the small freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose, and his dark eyes slightly narrowed, like they always did whenever he was thinking about something complicated. She looked at his lips, and how close they were to hers. She couldn't remember ever being this close to his lips, let alone him. I mean sure, they've been packed in a small taxi cab before crushed together, but that was different. They had had no other choice then. This was their choice, even though it seemed almost involuntary. Sam was slowly leaning in, she felt like she was under the control of something else. Nick wasn't looking at her, he was trying to stop doing that. They were friends. Nothing more. Who knows what damage a relationship could do to their friendship? He would hate to ruin it, it was the most important thing to him. Still, you never know. Things could work out somehow. Someway, maybe. All he had to do was find out.

"Sam?" He asked softly and turned toward her, and as he did she lightly put a hand to his face and kissed him full on.

* * *

_Oooh yes I did leave you with a cliff hanger, didn't I? Well to find out what happens all you have to do is click that purply/blue box over there and leave a review! What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Medium-Rare? Let me know! Want the story to go a certain way? Tell me! Want to be IN the story? I can't guarentee it, but if you do just PM me your name, description and a short summary of Why you should be in it and What you would do. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**From Kevin and Joe's POV**

Sam and Nick were outside together, but it was no big deal. They've done it loads of times before, almost every other weekend they did something together. As friends though. Nothing more. But yesterday Nick had admitted to liking Sam, so Joe and Kevin were curious to see what would happen, if anything would. They peered out of the kitchen window at the two, Nick was upside down and Sam was sitting next to him. They were talking, but the brothers couldn't tell what about. Then all of a sudden Sam leaned over and kissed Nick, who kissed her back.

"Whoa! It's like that scene from _Spiderman!_" Joe said and Kevin laughed.

Then Nick lost his balance and fell over, and Kevin laughed harder.

"Yeah, except that doesn't happen in the movie!" He managed through laughs. "This is so much better!"

**Back to Sam and Nick's POV**

Nick was sitting on the ground and Sam's eyes grew wide as if she was just realizing what she had just done. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again only to re-open it once more. She couldn't seem to process her thoughts into words, and Nick knew how she felt. His heart was racing, he was so excited! He couldn't believe that she had just done that, that she had just leaned over and done it. He couldn't believe that she had caught him off-guard like that. He couldn't believe that he actually kissed her back, his mind seemed frozen with shock but his heart just took over.

Sam finally seemed to get her words together. "Nick.. Nick I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me I… I…"

"Sam," he began, even though he had no idea what to say.

"I'd better go." She said. And she was gone.

She hadn't talked to him in a week, and he was miserable. He'd called her and texted her but she didn't answer. He'd left a message, saying that they needed to talk about what had happened, because that seemed like the logical thing to do. Finally he just decided to give up and wait until he saw her at school.

Twenty minutes before the bell rang he spotted her in the hall. Her hair was down as usual and she had a stack of books under her arm. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Sam.. listen we need to talk."

She was quiet for a moment. "I know." She whispered. And then more strongly, "But not now." She pulled away and walked to class, glad to escape him for a moment, even though she knew she would see him again in a few minutes.

When he came to class she wasn't at her desk, she was over with a couple of the other girls, which wasn't totally unusual. She hung out with some of them sometimes, but Nick was sure she was only doing it today to avoid him as much as possible. He put his head in his hands and let out a soft, deep sigh. If she wasn't going to talk to him during school, fine. He'd catch her after school was over.

When the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day he waited for the classroom to empty before going over to Sam.

"Sam. Seriously. We need to talk." He put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of gentleness but she shuddered under his touch. She still didn't know what to do, her mind had been racing ever since she had kissed him and for once in her life she had no idea what to do with herself, and to be quite honest, she hated it.

"Nick, I know but I have play practice and I need to go." She tried to pull away but he grabbed tighter.

"Not until 5 you don't. Remember? I'm on the set crew too. Now seriously, wha—"

The teacher walked into the classroom, obviously surprised that there were still students in there.

Nick closed his eyes. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

He had finally persuaded (or taken) her to a Starbucks, where he figured they could relax and finally put everything out in the open. He was sick of not knowing and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam—"

"No let me talk." She interrupted him. "Nick, I had no idea why I.. did that. I couldn't control myself, you were just right there and I was right there and nobody else was and it just, I just, it seemed great at the time and it was, but—"

"Wait, wait, wait, you think it was great? You liked it?" He couldn't believe it.

"Well… yeah… it was kind of romantic, but…"

"But what?"

"But I don't know how I feel about this, about us, if there even is an 'us'. I mean you're my best friend and I value our friendship more than I value my life and I would just hate it if something happened to ruin it." Her eyes were sad and excited at the same time. He knew now that she felt the same way as he did.

"So, you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?" He asked softly.

She nodded quietly. "I do. I really do." She said.

They talked for hours, and now it was dark outside. Nick glanced at his watch and realized that it was much too late and that they were supposed to have left a while ago.

"Sam we need to go." He said and she nodded, quickly getting up and following him out the door. The temperature had dropped considerably and she shivered when the wind blew. Since they had no money for a cab and it really wasn't that far they began to walk home, and he put his arm around her to keep her warm.

"So does this mean we're together?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as she snuggled closer. "It sure does."


End file.
